Family
by The Ranting Loon
Summary: Tae has found out where Sano lives, and wishes to speak to him about his debt. Then he finds out that Megumi might have a secret admirer! What else can go wrong! And what will the rooster do? SanoxMegumi NEW CHAP UP! UPDATED JUST FOR YOU!
1. Prologue

Wow… It's short. Sorry. I already have a few of the first few chapters written and they are kinda short… I'm SORRY! I didn't realize it at the time. But after chapter 4 I promise to make them longer. Pinky promise in fact! I really, Really, like review so if you could review, even if it's short, because I know my chapters a little bit on the small side… I would still love it more than you could possible imagine! Wow, it's really sad when your disclaimer is starting to look big compared to you chapter… I'm so pathetic!

Prologue

The morning air filled Sano's nose. He sighed heavily with a smile on his face. "Yet another day to annoy the Fox." A light grin crossed his face at the very thought.

Getting up from bed, he looked around at his small apartment, and sighed heavily once again, but this time for another reason.

_The Fox deserves so much better than this…_

_**Knock Knock **_

Knocking Sano out of his trance of thoughts, he wondered who was at his door.

Opening his door the sunlight made him squint, and he was unable to see who it was, all he heard was an, "Oh my!" Sano suddenly realized he had forgotten to but on his shirt, and was standing there with nothing but his shorts on, but that wasn't something that would startle anyone, was it? As Sano pondered this, a started Miss Tae regained herself, "Hello Mr. Sigara." "Uh-oh, looks like you found out where I live." Tae nodded, "Yes Sir Ken informed me." Sano chuckled, "Little Snitch. I'll have to have a _word_ with him." Sano sighed softly, he knew she needed her money and he felt bad she had to come to such lengths to get it, "Hold on." Returning inside, he picked up his wallet, "I'm afraid I only have ¼ of what I owe you." Handing the money to her she shook her head, "Oh no, no, the reason why I came here was to tell you that your dept has been paid off, in full I might add." A look of pure disbelief crossed his face. Knowing the question he was about to ask she continued, "Lady Takani, paid for it." Just when Sano thought things couldn't get any more confusing. Tae bowed her head, "Good-bye Mr. Sigara." As Tae was leaving Sano fell back on the frame of his door, "Megumi…"

Yeah! The prelude! Alrighty! As soon as I get my first review! I'll update! Promise! Obey the cheese!...?


	2. Strange indeed

Bwhahaha, I updated! Just like I said I would! I got a review, I got a review (does little review dance.) Ok, so it's short, I warned you. Just have a little patience with me please!

Oops! Almost forgot! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, yet… BWHAHAHAHA!

Chapter 1 : Strange indeed

Walking down the crowed streets of Tokyo never seemed so strange. He could see and hear the people going along with there their busy lives but, not a single one felt real. Sano slowly made his way towards Dr. Genzi's office, wondering what on earth Megumi had up her sleeve, or why she would even paid off his dept. As he was approaching his office, Dr. Genzi was saying good-bye to his last patient. Upon noticing Sano, he turned and smiled, his old voice filled with kindness, "Well hello there, Sano. How are you today?" Sano smiled and waved at the old man, "Same as always." Knowing the reason for coming Dr. Genzi informed Sano of Megumi's whereabouts, "I'm afraid Megumi isn't here right know, she went into town to pick up some supplies earlier, and hasn't come back yet." Sano sighed knowing it would be nearly impossible to find her in the market place. Seeing Sano's disappointment Dr. Genzi offered his assistance, "If you need your bandages changed, I could always help you with that." Sano smiled and shook his head, "Thanx but no Thanx, it just wouldn't be the same, ya know."

Searching for Megumi in the market place was like looking for a fox with a bad hair day, which of course, only made Sano think of Megumi. So off he went on his impossible mission to find the fox. Sano thought it a bit strange that it was the Rooster after the Fox this time. Strange indeed. While lost in his train of thought, Sano accidentally bumped into a poor girl who just happened to be in the way at the time. She fell and all of her belongs poured out onto the ground. Instead of hearing the "I'm so sorry." bit, all he heard was a harsh "Watch where you're going baka!" And at once he knew he had found the fox.

Bwhahaha! Please review! PLEASE! I will grovel if I have to. But if you do review and be my loyal fan, I'll love you forever and ever! I promise!


	3. Roosters don’t like competition

WOW! I got 6 reviews in one night! That's so awesome! I love all of you! Thank you soo much for reviewing! Just for that I'm not going to put up one chapter today! But two chapters! Yeah! You guys made me cry tears of pure joy! Oh and don't worry about correcting me. I like it! That's the reason I put my stories up on fanfiction! I want to know what you think and if I messed up. I don't mind it as long as it helps me get better! Love you!

Oh right, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Rich happy people do.

Chapter 2 : Roosters don't like competition

Sano quickly bent down and started to help her. A sudden thought popped into his head! He began to use his wounded hand, though he truly didn't feel any pain, and picked up some hard rice, "Ow…" he said softly, but he knew the fox's ears could hear that word a thousand miles away. She quickly looked up from what she was doing and quickly took the rice away from him as she angrily scolded him, "Baka! How many times do I have to tell you not to use that hand!" Frustrated with him she tossed everything she had in a pile and looked at his bandages. "Hugh, I'm going to have to change them again… well since you made me drop everything you might as well help me carry everything. That way I'll be able to change your bandages when we get there." Sano only smiled as helped her pick up her stuff. Although he knew he shouldn't, he couldn't help but complain a little, "Ah, come on fox! It wasn't my fault, plus, my hand hurts." He then proceeded to make the most adorable puppy dog eyes in the whole world. Megumi looked straight into those eyes and said with out any remorse, "Baka, your just going to have to deal with it." She then stuffed the entire pile of groceries into his hands and began to walk back towards Dr. Genzi's office.

Upon arriving there she had him help put the supplies away. Sano didn't mind in the least bit, after all, he didn't really have anything else to do. After they had finished she took him to her office to get his bandages changed. Those two usually sat in silence as she changed his bandages, but today Sano had had something catch his eye, "So who's the letter from, a secret admirer?" trying to see if he had any competition. If so he knew how to handle it. He almost felt sorry for a couple of those guys… almost. Megumi merely rolled her eyes, "No, and it's none of your business to be asking who wrote me a letter." And just like that Sano got jealous of the letter writer. He would find out who it was! Oh how he would find out who it was, he swore it! Bringing him back to reality, Megumi stated "Alright you're finished." "Hey thanks fox! I owe you!" She just shook her head and began to head to the door to see if she had any other patients. "Fox, ummm… Thanks. You know you didn't have to pay Tae for me…" "Is that what this is about? Well don't worry about. I was just helping two friends, that's all." "Well thank you anyway Megumi." He waved good bye and smiled as he waited for her to catch that he called her by her name.

Oh no! What's this? Competition for Megumi's affection? What will Sano do? Just how far will he go! Just a few more short chapters until they start to get longer! I promise! I'll pour my heart and soul into this story for all your wonderful reviews! Love ya!


	4. FOOD!

Yeah! Another Chapter! Just for you! I know it's short and I'm very sorry! I'll update as soon as a get a review. You heard me. One review is all it takes for me to update! Well for as long as I can manage that, that is… Love you all!

Oh yeah disclaimer! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. But you knew that.

Chapter 3: FOOD!

Megumi watched as the strange chicken haired man walked away. She stood there for awhile wondering why he had used her first name. Finally giving up she walked back inside and saw the letter again. She didn't know what to think of it yet. Walking over to her desk she picked it up. She suddenly thought back to when Sano was talking about it. When had he become so interested in her personal life? It was just a letter to him. He didn't know of its strange contents. She opened it again and reread it, just to make sure she was reading it right. Should she really believe what an anonymous person told her?

Sano had just made it home when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around slightly he saw the most beautiful woman he ever saw. "So, you just can't resist me can you Fox." Megumi came up behind him with a very disapproving expression, "You know you really should be nicer to me roster head, or I might just change my mind and not tell you that Dr. Genzi invited you to the Akabeko." Sano jump at the thought of food alone, but free food was the best kind of food there was, "He what!" Megumi smiled knowing she had caught his interest. Deciding to be her normal sly self she replied, "What?" Sano knew this game all too well, and usually didn't mind playing, but food was on the mind and he was starving, "Aww, come on Fox, you know what." Megumi looked at him blankly, "No what?" Sano sighed defeated. If he was going to eat he was going to have to earn his food today. "Fox, have you heard if anyone is going down to the Akabeko tonight." Megumi pretended to be surprised, "Why yes, I have. How in the world did you know Sano? As a matter of fact Dr. Genzi sent me here to see if you wanted to come along and eat with us too." Sano smiled, she didn't keep the charade as long as she usually would have, "I would more than love to."

FOOOD! I like food, don't you? Review for me please!


	5. I knew ye well

See, I told you I would update! Ok now my goal is two reviews and I will update! BWHAHAHAHAHA!

I don't own kenshin, just my wild imagination

Chapter 4 : I knew ye well

Walking into the Akabeko they were instantly greeted by Tae herself, and given a nice place to sit. The place was quite crowed, but there was always room for her friends. Sano kind of felt strange being in this place and not owing any money. They had come here so often that they didn't even have to order anymore, because Tae would just bring their beef stew automatically. Dr. Genzi's granddaughters were quite exited and began to chant "Beef stew, beef stew, beef stew…" Sano smiled at the two of them. He then looked up at Dr. Genzi, "Hey thanx for inviting me. But may I ask why not Kenshin and the gang?" Dr. Genzi just smiled, "Well I did offer, but Lady Kaoru kindly declined, and insisted that they already had their hearts set on one of her new recipes." Sano could just tell his eye was probably twitching, "Those poor souls, I knew ye well." Sano had many a horrible thoughts of his friends' food coming to life and eating them whole. Shaking his head to get out off his trance, he realized that the food had come.

"Hey, thanx again for inviting me Dr. Genzi! I truly don't know how the Missy's food would have killed me, but I know that it would have!" Dr. Genzi laughed and waved good bye, with his granddaughters, to Sano and Megumi. Sano turned to Megumi and wondered why she wasn't going with them, "So Fox… aren't you going to go with them?" Megumi looked up at him and wondered why his curiosity had popped up again, "No." Sano knew that something was up but how was he going to figure it out without any kind of clues. "Well, would you mind telling me why?"

Unknown to them, Tae was watching them from inside of her shop. She didn't know how, when, or even where, but she would get those two together. "Isn't it wrong to be eavesdropping?" an innocent little Tsubame asked. Tae shook her head, she had much to teach this girl.

Mwhahaha! Oh no! Poor Kenshin and Yahiko! I wonder if they survived? Tell me what ya think! Oh yeah, and the next chapter is a little bit longer! Yeah! Please Review for the ranting monkey! You know you want to!


	6. TRAIN! EVIL!

Yeah! Reviews! You all make me so happy! So happy that I just want to cry! I love you all so much! This chapter is longer but I promise to make them even longer! Cause I still think this is kinda sort… I'm not short! Wait you didn't imply that I was? OH Well, must just be hearing things again.

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, in this dimension…BWAHAHAHAHA!

Chapter 5 : TRAIN! EVIL!

Sano stormed down the streets of Tokyo. _"I knew it! Trains are evil! But did anyone listen to me, Nooooo, and why not, cause Sano's just a rooster head."_ Sano ranting didn't seem to have an end in sight, until he stopped in front of the train station and took a deep breath in, _"Sano!" _He thought to himself, "_It's just a train, its run by steam, not ghosts, steam, not ghosts, steam, ghosts, not steam! Ghosts!" _Sano jumped as the whistle to the train went off. "Well it's now or never. I'll destroy you with my bare hands train! And from the inside out, too! Don't worry Megumi, I'll save you from its evil!" He shouted as he bought his ticket and raced inside, earning quite a few odd glares.

Megumi sat down quite comfortably on her assigned seat. She look around the train quite nervous about her destination. _"I wonder what's going to happen when we get there…"_ She turned her head and looked out the window, watching the scenery go by. It would have been quite nice, if the man sitting next to her wasn't giving her such looks. It was really starting to get on her nerves, and she was either going to poison him, push him off the train, or maybe even poor some hot tea on his nasty worn pants, when she was startled by a man wondering if there was a doctor on board. She quickly got up, "I'm a doctor." The man bowed gratefully as he asked her to please follow him. Wondering what she was about to find, and how severe the condition was going to be. The man stopped in front of a seat that appeared to only have one passenger for the two of them. Unable to see a head above the chair she instantly thought it was a child or even a short person, but oh how wrong she was, well on the short part anyway. For there was Sano himself, sucking his thumb in the fetal position mumbling something about ghost and not steam. Megumi sighed in relief as she saw no one was in any serious trouble. She tuned to the man, who was still standing there, and told him, "He's fine, just afraid of trains. If no one is sitting by him, I'll stay and make sure he's ok." The steward bowed gratefully once again, "Yes, of course. That seat is empty, so please, go right ahead, I'll bring your things." Being the good steward that he was he quickly scampered down the hall to retrieve her things. She softly sat down next to him and began to stroke his head in hopes of calming the overgrown child down. His rambling still when on but he only muttered them every now and again. The steward came back and put her things away, he then bowed a good bye and left to attend others. She looked over at Sano, "Sano, are roosters that afraid of ghosts?" He nodded slowly as she smiled, "Well don't worry, roosters should only be afraid of Foxes." He didn't seem to hear her as he closed his eyes and feel asleep on her shoulder. "Well so much for listening to my warning." She sighed as she looked over at his cute sleeping form, "Well, if anything, I got a nice ride out of all of this." She smiled as her eyelids became heavy and she fell asleep, using the rooster's head as a pillow.

Awww aren't they soo cute! Thank you soo much for reading my story! It's not over yet! I have no idea how long this story will be. I wasn't really expecting people to read it. But as I promised I will make the chapters longer and now I promise to try and tell you how long it will be, though it make take a little while. I'll try and update as much as possible! But the more reviews the faster I update! Like today, I added three chapters! Amazing I know. Well chow! Please review!


	7. Foxes eat roosters, don't they?

Bwhahahaha! I've updated! WOW! I have 22 reviews! That's so cool! I'm so happy, I just… YEAH! Alrighty! This is going to be the last short chapter! Yeah! Now I'm going to try and make them at least 1000 words long! It's going to be hard but worth it! I think my story is going to be about 10-15 chapters, maybe a little bit more, I'm not sure yet. Well on to the Chapter!

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, but I do own cheese! NO! They ate all my cheese! T.T

Chapter 6: Foxes eat roosters, don't they?

Opening her heavy eyelids she looked over at the sleeping rooster. She smiled as he mumbled something about a steam ghost and taking over the world with sewers, when she noticed the beautiful sunset in the distance. Had she really been asleep that long? She watched as the colors melted together and began to fade away into darkness. The night sky was still very dark as a few stars began offering light. She was watching as the constellations began lighting up a little at a time when Sano began to stir from his sleep. "Foxes eat roosters, don't they?" Megumi turned her gaze on him now as he woke up slightly from his sleep, "Why do you bring that up?" Sano, still in too much in a drowsy state to notice he was still on a train, looked down at her and smiled, "Because I never heard of a fox that helped roosters." Smiling she thought of an answer, "Well have you ever even heard a fox who was a doctor?" Sano sighed sleepily and pondered her question, "Well I guess not." She watch as Sano began to fall asleep again, "Or even a rooster dumb enough to get close enough to a fox to find out if it would help?" Sighing and lying his head back down on her shoulderto fall asleep he mumbled, "Well if there ever where foxes as pretty as you I'm sure a rooster would try too. Or at least die trying." Megumi stared at the now sleeping Sano, "_Did he really just say that?" _Wondering what he really meant by that, she looked outside again to see that the moon had come out. Suddenly a feeling of drowsiness swept over her, "Sano…" she whispered as she closed her heavy eyelids and let sleep overtake her.

The train pulled into its station with a start, rudely awakening all of its sleeping passengers. A sudden scream cried, "GHOST!" as a very freighted Sano hugged he's seat, "Noooo! I told you they would come for us! I did, didn't I! But did anyone listen? Noo, because I'm just a rooster head. Well see where it's got you! The ghosts have come for us and there is no one who can save us now! I don't want to be trapped inside the sewers!" Megumi giggled amused at how such a strong man could be frightened at such a silly thing, "Baka! There are no such things as ghost. Now get down from there." Sano, with his eyes shut tight, shook he's head no. "Megumi! Run while you still can! Save yourself!" Rolling her eyes, an idea popped into her head. Megumi smirked evilly as fox ears popped out of her head, "Well then I'll just have to force feed you some of my most chemically unbalanced potion… Kaoru's cooking." Immediately Sano was off the chair and staring wide eyed at her, "I'm off!" he declared terrified. Megumi pouted, "Aww, and I really wanted to test it out too…"

Awww! I love them! Megumi sure knows how to scare people, doesn't she? I'll try and update this story every Friday, so stay tuned! In memory of my cheese, please review!


	8. And why are you here?

Bwhahaha! I've updated again! And guess what! My insanity has let me write a longer chapter! Yeah! I have 25 reviews! This is soo cool! You like me! You really like me!

Only own it in my head…

Chapter 7: And why are you here?

"So… Why are you here, exactly?" Megumi asked Sano as they exited the train. As the two of them began to walk, Sano opened his mouth to respond but none of the many excuses that flooded his brain seemed possible, "_I came to get my photo taken. My grandma's sick, even though she died when I was 8. I've found a job. I love train rides…" _Megumi's eyebrow raised suspicious of his silence, "So tell me Sano, the answer to the age old question, why did the rooster cross the road?" Sano smiled, his devilishly handsome smile, to try and distract her while he thought of a reasonable excuse, though it seemed to do little distraction and only seemed to add more suspicion. "_Should have known the Fox wouldn't fall for that…_" Even the truth seemed farfetched, "_Well, ya see Megumi. I went on the train to save you from the evil ghosts that wanted to put you in the sewers_." No, no, that wouldn't work at all. Thinking about what to say Sano noticed a shop filled with paintings. Suddenly a brilliant idea formed in his cute little rooster brain. "I heard my friend Katsu was in town." Megumi pondered this for a moment, "Katsu? I don't believe I've heard of him. But knowing your friends I'm sure it's no loss on my part." Sano jaw dropped insulted, "Hey! What do you mean by that? I'm friends with Kenshin, Yahiko, and the little missy! Heck I'm even friends with you." Megumi looked up at him questionably, "_Even_,friends with me? What do you mean by that?" Sano smiled down at her, "Well you don't consider yourself to be a boring, do you? Besides, all my friends and I have been through a lot. Haven't _we_ been through a lot?" Megumi sighed defeated, "Fine, fine. So just who is this Katsu? Is he cute?" Quickly answering her with a jealous, "No…" he continued, "Well Katsu and I kinda grew up together. Both us were taken in by Sagara Souzou. Now he's taken up painting, not to bad at it either. Although he gave it up and began his own newspaper." Megumi looked up at the adorable rooster head as he spoke of his old friend. Smiling she wished that she had had a childhood friend, instead of the haunting memories of her past. Seeing that Megumi had suddenly zoned out, Sano began to worry, bending over to see her eye to eye, he asked, "Hey Fox, you ok?" Megumi suddenly came out of her little bubble of concentration, "Ah… Oh yes, I, I'm fine." Seeing that something still seemed to be on her mind Sano decided to ask what was on his, "So… Fox, what are you doing here?" Megumi smug smile returned at his curiosity, "And why would I want to tell a rooster head like you?" Determined to get it out of her he retaliated, "Well that's no fair fox. I tell you why I came all the way here and you don't even bother giving me a reason." With her mind too much on other things she didn't really feel like playing around, and she knew that look in his eyes meant he wasn't going to give up, so she decided to give in early. But that didn't mean she couldn't be the fox that she always was, so with a flick of her beautiful long green hair, she gave him a short, to the point answer, "I'm here to respond to a letter I got the other day." Jealousy instantly kicked in, and Sano's muscles tensed at the thought of some guy hitting on _his_ fox. "Oh _really_…?" Sano said with a new, even more determined, look than before.

Megumi smiled once again. She never really knew how he could do this to her. No matter what seemed to be the problem, no matter when she seemed to have one, ever since the day she meet him, he was always there making her smile. He could always make her forget about the problems and worries of the day, sometimes just by giving her that goofy rooster head grin of his. Why she didn't know, even when she was in trouble, there he was, right in front of her, protecting or standing up for her. He was one of the only people she could really call her friend. But she never really knew why, she had done so many terrible things in her past, why would he consider her his friend.

"Megumi, Oh Megumi, is anyone home?" realizing that she had zoned out again, she quickly regained her composition, "What do you mean is anyone home? Of course there is, I'm a fox not a rooster like you." Sano smiled seeing that she was back from where ever she had gone, then realized she had insulted him, "Hey, I don't zone like that!" But of course Megumi being Megumi had a comeback, "Well, only a rooster head would be afraid of trains being controlled by ghosts." By now they had walked all the way to the middle of the market place, and just as Sano was about to respond, lo and behold, what other person could have come around the corner just then, "Katzu! What are you doing here?" a very startled Sano wondered _out loud_. At this Megumi looked at Katzu and then turned her gaze back at Sano, "But I thought that's why you said you were here in the first place?" Sano quickly trying to think of something spit out the first thing that came to his head, "Ya, but I didn't really think he was going to be here!"

Oh no! How will Sano get himself out of this one! Well I'll guess you'll just have to wait until next Friday! BWHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil. REVIEW FOR THE EVIL ONE! Please….


	9. Out of ideas

I'm so sorry this is so late. I fell really bad T.T Please don't be too mad at me! I got this up as soon as possible! I really hope that you like it!

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, some one with lots and lots of money and a great imagination does…T.T

Chapter 8: Out of ideas

Megumi looked over at the, now in deep trouble, rooster head, "But I thought you just told me that that was the reason you were in town." Sano gaped at his friend and couldn't believe his bad luck, "Well ya, but I didn't think he would really be here. You know those rumors… Hardly any of them are real." Katsu smirked at the site of his friend, "Still the same idiot as always." Sano frowned, "What do you mean by that jerk?" Katsu just smirked, "It's good to see you again Sano. But what brings you to town?" Sano was now desperately trying to make it seem as though he were here to visit him, "Just as I said, I came here to see if the rumors were true, and if you were here Katsu." By now Katsu was having to much fun watching him squirm, "Oh really? What's the special occasion?" Now Sano was in for it. He had nothing left in his idea box and any thing he said would sound crazy. Suddenly, as if by dumb luck, Miss Tae walked around the corner of one of the shops they had been standing by. Still without a clue of what to do, Sano came up with the best excuse he could, not thinking of the consciences, "Well I wanted to introduce Miss Tae here to you of course! I thought she would make you a great girlfriend! Considering she loves your paintings!" With this the Katsu, Megumi, and Tae sweat dropped and the four of them remained in an award silence. Megumi finally broke it, unable to stand it any longer, "And how, exactly, did you know that Tae was going to be here?" Suddenly Tae's plan seamed to have an opening, "Well you see, Miss Takani, I asked Sano to escort me and Tsubame here. I knew it would be dangerous, and Sir Ken was very busy you see, so I asked if Sano here would help me." Megumi's fox ears popped out of her head as her smirk grew quite large, _"I've got you now rooster."_ Sano knew that expression and had to come up with something quick. It was too late though, Megumi had all the pieces of evidence she needed, "But I thought you came here to see Katsu? Why didn't you just tell me that you were here guarding Tae and Tsubame, and doing a horrible job of it I might add." With this Tae thought that her plan to get them together had just backfired and that she had just gotten Sano into deeper trouble. But to everyone's surprise, even his own, he thought of an idea, "Well that's why I agreed to do it. I said as long as I was able to try and find Katsu, I wouldn't mind helping her out. That's why I wasn't with her when we got off the train." Proud of himself for actually thinking something up, he smiled. Too bad it gave him away. "Sano. I know your lying. And I'm going to find out why." The threat had been placed and Sano pretended that it hadn't even fazed him, while in reality, it sent a quiver of fear down his spine, "I don't know what you're talking about Fox." With this she shook her head, agitated that he wouldn't tell her why he was there, "Alright Baka, whatever you say. Well I have to go check into my hotel for the night." Suddenly noticing a forgotten Tsubame she added, "And you should do the same, it's getting late, and if you don't do a good job of protecting those two, I'll come and break you bones myself." With this Sano just gave a weak smile and waved good-bye to Megumi, "See ya later Fox."

Sano let out a breath of relief as she walked out of hearing distance, "That was close." But Sano had already been forgotten, as Katsu and Tae began to talk, "Oh so you're that famous artist! I was so sad to hear that you don't paint any more." With that Katsu gave her a charming smile, "Yeah I stopped. But if you would like, I'll paint another picture, just for you." With this, a deep blush crossed Tae's features. Sano and Tsubame just watched in shock at what was happening. "I didn't really think they'd hit it off…" a baffled Sano said to no one.

Checked into her hotel, Megumi sat down on the mat that had been placed by the open screen. She once again looked at the sky as it began to turn dark. _"Why did I even come here…"_ she thought to herself. Pulling out the letter she kept tucked away in her kimono, she looked it over again. _"Could it really be true? Could someone out there really want me…? I thought for so long that I would have to be alone forever… Why is it now that I might finally know what it is too feel loved…? Can all of this really be true…?"_ The same thoughts kept repeating themselves over and over again in her thoughts. Thousands of outcomes kept flowing through her mind, _"What if it's all a trap…? Will my past come back to haunt me…? Will I be forced to make opium again? Or what if all of this is real? What will I do then? Will I even have the nerve to go?"_ Suddenly her thoughts turned in the direction of a certain rooster head, _"And why is he here? What possible purpose could he have to lie to me like that? It he here to make sure I'm safe…? No, that can't be it. Maybe there's something going on that I don't know about? Or maybe he really is here to guard Tae and Tsubame… But why is Tae in town?" _Megumi just sighed as all of her thoughts began to take over her head. Finally deciding to give up for the night, she looked up at the stars. Why was it that the stars had been giving her comfort these last few days? The soft light they illuminated seemed to send her worn out and frustrated soul into a state of calmness. The worries of the day seemed to melt away. Suddenly the image of a sleeping Sano on her shoulder filled her sight. Deciding that it was time for bed she shut the screen door, "Night rooster head…" She smirked softly as she heard a loud sneeze come from a few rooms down.

Bwahahaha she made him sneeze! There are a lot of questions you're probably thinking right now, and I'll try and answer them Friday when I update. So stay tuned to find out what Megumi's letter's all about! And tell me what you think of Katsu and Tae? I really don't know what to tell you on that one… too much sugar I guess. I kinda like them, think they would be cute for one another. Anyway please REVIEW! Or Kenshin won't be able to do the laundry! And you don't want to do that to the poor guy do you? "MUST WASH LAUNDRY! Please review or she won't buy me detergent!" So come on! Do it for Kenshin! Do it for the laundry! It's really starting to stink…


	10. Megumi’s Secret Admirer

Alright! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! The chapter that will answer some questions, just to make others rise! And on time like I promised! Well, have fun!

Disclaimer: Owns nothing, but the gas inside her belly!

Chapter 9: Megumi's Secret Admirer

Megumi looked up at the large establishment in front of her. She looked down at her trembling hands and let out a very heavy sigh. She still wasn't sure if she could do this or not. _"Should I really be doing this? It's just right there… two steps in front of me… all I have to do is knock…"_Finally lifting her trembling hand up to the door to knock, she paused in hesitation, _"I can't do this…"_ she placed her hand back down to her side, and turned to walk away, _"But if you don't do this Megumi, you'll wonder for the rest of your life, what could have been."_ Sighing she turned and looked back up at the building. Little did she know that a certain rooster head had been watching her from a distance. _"How many times is she going to keep doing that! Every time I think she's finally going to knock she decides not to and starts to walk away! Then she decides to giving knocking a go again and ends up not doing anything! I've never seen the Fox this nervous before… I wonder if she really likes him…"_ Sano was hidden by the corner of a nearby building. He had ended up bringing Tae and Tsubame with him, due to the fact that Megumi would kill him if he didn't keep an eye on them ever since their little fiasco, the previous day. While Tae seemed to be enjoying herself, poor little Tsubame had her conscience bugging her, "Tae, I really don't think we should be doing this. Miss Megumi is already nervous the way it is. We should just let her have her privacy." The words just slipped off Tae, having no effect, but Sano on the other hand was starting to feel a little bit guilty. "Tsubame!" she whispered, "How many times do I have to tell you? If we leave now, how will we know what happened?" Now Sano was beginning to be torn in two, _"To let the Fox have her privacy and have a clean conscience, or find out who it is and beat the crap out of the guy… Huh… choices…"_

Thinking of what a fool she probably looked like, she made up her mind and turned to faced the door. Taking a large gulp and letting out a huge sigh, she knocked, and waited. Her mind began to swirl with thoughts as she held her breath in anticipation, _"How will he greet me? Is he even home? What if he doesn't know who I am? I wonder what he looks like. What if he doesn't even like me…?"_ As the last question popped into her random thoughts she froze. She hadn't ever thought of that one. Suddenly losing all the courage it had taken to even knock on the door, she began to turn around to leave, when the large wooden door swung open, "Hello there Miss. Are you Lady Takani? The one the master is waiting to see?" Megumi sighed in relief as his maid had opened the door, _"Apparently he has been waiting for me… Maybe this won't be so bad."_ Gaining a new sense of courage she nodded and walked inside as the maid moved over to let her in.

Still unbeknown to her, a very jealous rooster stood lurking in the shadows. _"Oh great… How am I supposed to get in there when I have to look after these two?"_ As if on cue, Katsu came into view. He appeared to be looking for something, and not looking to happy that he wasn't finding it. "Katsu! Hey you're right on time!" Sano said in a hushed voice just incase someone was still within hearing distance. Katsu's mood seemed to brighten at the sight of Sano, "Hey Sano. What do you think you're doing? Introducing me to beautiful lady and then disappearing with her the next day so I can't even see her again." Sano rolled his eyes, still not believing that they had ended up liking each other, "Listen sorry about that. But if you help me up over that fence, I'll let you hang out with her all day. In fact! You can treat her and Tsubame to lunch. I'm sure the two of them are starting to get hungry." With that Katsu smirked, "Why do you want over that fence so badly?" Not wanting to let his friend know he was getting soft, he gave him an almost honest reply, "The guy inside is a real jerk. He did something that really ticked me off so now I'm going to kick the crap out of him." Tsubame came out from behind the building and went up to Sano, "Really? What did he do to you?" Instantly Tae was by her making her quite, "You shouldn't pester him about that dear." Then she looked up at Katsu, "If it's all right with you…I am getting pretty hungry…" Katsu looked over at Sano and frowned, "Sano, what kind of man are you? Making these poor girls go hungry! Come on I'll give you a lift over the fence."

Megumi was lead into a large tea room, "Please wait here while I go fetch the master." After she was gone, Megumi was left to her thoughts, "_Well it's too late to turn back now."_ She looked outside the window, knowing that there would be no night stars out to greet her, instead, a large garden awaited her. A small pond was placed in the middle, large grey rocks were placed to form a path around it and to lead to all of the main areas of the house. Before she got more of a chance to look, the maid returned, "The master will see you now."

Sano landed with a soundless thud and quickly took cover behind one of the trees in the garden. _"Now where did they take the fox?"_ Looking around, he noticed a maid opening a door to a tea room. She said something that he couldn't quite make out, and then moved to reveal, "_Megumi!"_ Sano thought as he watched her follow the girl. Suddenly a man came running out, "Megumi! Is that you! Oh it's been so long!"

"So where would you ladies like to eat?" Katsu asked as Tsubame's stomach growled. "Oh any place is fine Katsu! Thank you so much for treating us!" Tae replied happily. "So what is Sano really doing there?" Katsu inquired about his friend. Tae simply smiled, "You see Miss Megumi has a secret admirer." He raised an eyebrow, "Is that why Sano wanted to beat him up?" Giggling she answered, "Oh him? I don't really know anything about that man. If it even is a man that lives in that house. I was referring to Sano himself."

The man appeared to be in his middle-30s and had trimmed green hair, his long silk robe was a light blue, and his features were quite defined. The man's dark brown eyes seemed to be filled with joy as he hugged Megumi. A jealous chill ran down Sano's spine, as he gritted his teeth, trying not to give away his hiding place. Then the most unexpected thing happened, "Oh sister! I never thought I was going to see you again!"

O.o Bet you weren't expecting that, were you! Please tell me what you think! Or you'll force me to write more about my gas O.o….I'm running out of ideas, aren't I?


End file.
